Cellular networks using newer radio access technology (RAT) systems, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, are being developed and deployed. Networks using these newer RATs often support faster data rates than networks utilizing legacy RATs, such as second generation (2G) and third generation (3G) RATs, including Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) networks and Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) networks. However, in some deployments, LTE and other new RATs may not fully support some services that can be handled by legacy networks. Accordingly, LTE networks are often co-deployed in overlapping regions with legacy networks and wireless communication devices may transition between RATs as services or coverage may require. For example, in some deployments, LTE networks are not capable of supporting voice calls. Accordingly, when a wireless communication device receives or initiates a voice call while connected to a network that supports data sessions, but not voice calls, the wireless communication device can perform a circuit switched fallback (CSFB) procedure to transition to a legacy network that supports voice calls.
As a result of performance of a CSFB procedure, any ongoing data sessions that were established over a network offering faster data rates will be transferred to a legacy network having lower data rates. In some cases, a mobile device can remain on a legacy network subsequent to performance of a CSFB procedure even after the voice call for which the CSFB procedure was performed has terminated. Accordingly, the data session, if still ongoing, can continue to suffer slow and, in some cases, inadequate data rates. If data rates are so slow on the legacy network as to result in an inadequate level of throughput, the data session can even be dropped. Accordingly, users can experience poor performance and dropped data sessions subsequent to performance of CSFB procedures.